Kagero/Fates Quotes
Ally Kagero Revelations Chapter 13 Vs. Ryoma * Kagero: Lord Ryoma, I'm so glad to see you're alive! * Ryoma: Indeed I am. And it appears you were able to tell everyone where I was going. I don't recall asking for you to bring an enemy army with you, though. * Kagero: Lord/Lady Corrin is not leading an army of enemies, milord. He/She can't go into detail yet, but... I feel that he/she knows something. * Ryoma: It doesn't matter, Kagero. Anyone who doesn't side with Hoshido is the enemy. What will you be? * Kagero: I...will defeat the real enemy and seek out the truth. * Ryoma: I see... If you're so convinced you're right, then ready your weapon! Prove your resolve to this new path and cross swords with your liege! Enemy Kagero Conquest Chapter 12 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin *'Kagero:' As Lord Ryoma’s retainer, it is my duty to follow his every order. He wishes to take you back to Hoshido, and so it must be done. *'Corrin:' I refuse. You may attempt to take me by force, but it won’t end well. *'Kagero:' You sound most determined. This should be interesting… Defeated Conquest Chapter 25 Death My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I'm feeling in top shape. Now to keep that way until the next battle." (surge) * "What's this? I suppose I'd best confiscate it for our purposes." (item) * "I'm ready for anything, anytime. The tools of my trade are like an extension of myself." (weapon exp) * "I can never find accessories that suit me, but maybe you'll have better luck. Let's see." (accessory gift) ** "This is for me?! You honor me with such a generous gift." (accessory gift received, loved) ** "Hm? For me? I see... Thank you." (accessory gift received, liked) ** "Hmph... I suppose it is the thought that counts, at least..." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Ninja birthdays are secret! How did you discover it? I am grateful, just the same..." (friendship birthday gift) ** "It feels strange to celebrate my birthday with someone, but I am glad it's you." (birthday gift, married) * "If you need backup, let me know. I'll gladly fight for you, Lord/Lady Corrin." (idle) * "Having nothing to do always makes me restless. Maybe a cup of tea will help..." (idle) * "Sorry, but I need to head out. I'm in the middle of mission." (idle) * "You do so much, Lord/Lady Corrin. I'm more than willing to help if I can." (idle) * "Lord/Lady Corrin, you seem to be doing well. I trust you'd tell me if that wasn't true." (idle) * "Happy birthday, Lord/Lady Corrin. I’ll create a flower arrangement for you later." (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "It being your birthday and all, what do you think of spending the whole day together? (Corrin's birthday, married) * "I apologize, but I need to make certain you aren't a threat to our troops..." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "What do you do in your free time?" (free time) * "The fate of the world is in our hands. Would you fight by my side?" (team up) Replying - Normal * "I value my free time--I spend it on painting when I can." (free time) * "I may not be the strongest, but you can count on me to fight with you!" (team up) Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship *"Milord/Milady, shall we begin our tea ceremony?" (Invite) *"Lord/Lady Corrin, I brought my easel and brushes. Shall we paint together?" (Invite) *"Thank you for taking a look at my artwork, Lord/Lady Corrin." (Invite) *"Hmm... If I'd known the three of us would be painting, I would have brought more ink..." (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers *"Welcome back. This time together is so precious..." (Entrance) *"Oh, you've come home! I was so lost in thought, I'd forgotten you were due back." (Entrance) *"It's actually pretty relaxing, waiting for you to return home." (Entrance) *"You're back! I apologize for dozing off." (Awakening, Good) *"My apologies! I didn't realize you'd get upset that I was dozing." (Awakening, Bad) *"Oh dear... You're back earlier than I expected. I just finished my bath." (Cool Down, Entrance) *"Hmm... A cool breeze feels nice. I think I'm blushing less now..." (Cool Down, Good) *"Welcome back. Sometimes a gift expresses gratitude better than words..." (Giving Flowers) *"It's bothersome that there are other things in life than spending time together." (Exit) Bonding Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Hot Springs Prison Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Lady/Lord Corrin. I'll create a flower arrangement for you later." * "It being your birthday and all, what do you think of spending the whole day together?" (Married) Level Up *"A ninja shows no emotion, even joy." (6+ stats up) *"I grew more than I expected." (4-5 stats up) *"Good enough." (2-3 stats up) *"Less than I'd like..." (0-1 stat up) *"I've reached my limit." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "This doesn't look so bad." Confession '' Help Description ''Ryoma's retainer from a long line of royal servants. Prepared to die for her liege. Roster A ninja from Hoshido and Ryoma's retainer. She is serious and loyal to a fault. Has been best friends with Orochi since childhood. Keeps a diary illustrated with her own paintings. Born on 7/26. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) DLC Pre-Battle Quote Beach Brawl Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Let's finish this." * "We're under attack!" * "Let's see what they got." * "I am prepared." * "This is what we've trained for." * "Need backup?" * "We stand together." * "Don't be afraid." * "Good luck!" Attack Stance * "I can help!" * "Easy target!" * "Not fast enough!" * "On my way!" Guard Stance * "Glad I could help!" * "No!" Critical/Skill *"You're already dead!" *"This won't miss!" *"You've breathed your last!" *"I will take care of you!" Defeated Enemy * "Rest well." * "Simple enough." * "Mission complete." *"Hah!" *"Success!" *"No contest!" *"All right!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I'm in your debt!" * "I apologize." * "Fine execution." Defeated by Enemy * "I failed... again..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes